In the prior art, book holders have been patented that were primarily designed for handicapped and bed-ridden people and for people doing much reading such as students. Some of these inventions utilized devices such as rods and clamps to hold the book open and in a comfortable position, but these bookholders are not convenient nor efficient for holding telephone directories, especially for short intermittent uses or for searching.
There are several patents of telephone directory holders intended for use in phone booths in which cases means are described for holding the directory in a hanging position below a shelf and for swinging it to a position above the shelf where it can be opened. These directory holders provide some security for the directory and make is possible to locate a number with time and patience. However, considering all the circumstances under which telephone directories are used, no satisfactory means has been provided, previous to the invention of my copending application, whereby telephone directories could be kept in a ready-to-use position for quick and easy searching in a convenient location of ones choosing in a position of comfort to the user and of pleasant appearance, and which could be cheaply manufactured for use in homes and businesses.